ThE CoLd TiMeS
by RosieJuneMidnight69
Summary: Mai Taniyama has lived the worst life any young girl could live, but she still moves through the hard times. Her smile shines throughout the dark, her tears show the saddened rivers and lakes, her eyes betray her every little feeling but no one could read them. Her family, disappearing in the heavy fog of her memories, she still moves on. "You must make a decision that you are goin


**ThE CoLd TiMeS **

**SuMmErY -** Mai Taniyama has lived the worst life any young girl could live, but she still moves through the hard times. Her smile shines throughout the dark, her tears show the saddened rivers and lakes, her eyes betray her every little feeling but no one could read them. Her family, disappearing in the heavy fog of her memories, she still moves on. "You must make a decision that you are going to move on. It won't happen automatically. You will have to rise up and say,'I don't care how hard this is, I don't care how disappointed I am, I'm not going to let this thing get the best of me. I'm moving on with my life." - Joel Osteen

**PaRiNgS -** Mai x Naru

**LeGeNd -** _singing voice or thoughts_, **_another singing voice_**,** english**,

**Angel : I'm back with another story, it has token me a long, ****_long, LONG_**** time to figure out what to write next. Just kidding, it toke me the whole night and school day to figure it out, and Naru-kun still can't solve the freakin riddle. **

**Naru : I DON'T GET IT! **

**Mai : I'll read the riddle,'I gleam under the bright sun, my colors shine brightly after the clouds move away from the gloomy day.' **

**Angel : It's freakin easy Naru-kun, it starts with 'R' and ends with 'W'. You should have gotten it with 'colorful' and 'gloomy day'! **

**Mai : Even I solved it, wait, shouldn't we begin the story? **

**Angel : Yes, and I'll have Lin-san say the answer afterwards! **

**Lin : I DIDN'T AGREE TO - **

**— — — **

Me, Noll, and Lin walked into the darkened club as the soft strum of the drum and guitar played. It picked up beat quickly making the atmosphere lift then a soft voice sang, she wore a vanilla dress that reacher knees with lace layering over the dress, her vanilla flats clicked and clacked on the stage as she sang louder and louder.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mai Taniyama and I'll be your singer tonight and maybe my last night…I hope you'll enjoy, I'm going to play 'So Cold' by Ben Cocks."

"_Oh, you can't hear me cry _

_See my dreams all die _

_From where you're standing _

_On your own.  
>It's so quiet here <em>

_And I feel so cold _

_This house no longer _

_Feels like home." _

_"_**_uhhhhh…_**_" _

_"__Oh, when you told me you'd leave _

_I felt like I couldn't breathe _

_My aching body fell to the floor _

_Then I called you at home _

_You said that you weren't alone _

_I should've know better _

_Now it hurts much more." _

_"_**_uhhhhh…_**_" _

_"__You caused my heart to bleed and _

_You still owe me a reason_

_'__Cause I can't figure out why… _

_Why I'm alone and freezing _

_While you're in the bed that she's in  
>And I'm just left alone to cry." <em>

_"_**_ohoaoaohoaohoaohaoaohoaohoaoh, yeah, yeah, yeah…_**_" _

_"__Oh, you can't hear me cry _

_See my dreams all die _

_From where you're standing _

_On your own.  
>It's so quiet here <em>

_And I feel so cold _

_This house no longer _

_Feels like home." _

_"_**_Home…_**_" _

A small tear dripped from her face, but a smile stuck onto her face never leaving, but her eyes said other wise. Inside hid sadness, heartbreak, and depression, the band started to play again but began quickly but slowed down a little but kept a stead beat.

"Thank you everyone for listening, I hope you all enjoyed -" Her eyes stopped once she saw the three of us, Noll stood up quickly before she could run, but she was fast. She jumped off the stage, I saw her face cringe at the pain of the distance, but not defeated, she ran towards the exit.

As Noll ran out the exit with distance between him and Mai, Lin and I ran behind him quickly following the young brunette. Noll quickly grabbed her arm taking her into an embrace, she cried but never hugging back or moving away.

"I'm tired of running away…I've been running away from my emotions…my heart…I just can't take it anymore…" I heard her whisper softly, her body started to go limp, it hit me hard with her words. She was dying slowly, her eyes faded life, Lin and Noll understood too and quickly called an ambulance as time raced for Mai.

**— — — **

**Angel : Ok? I know I'm mean and yeah, but this is how you can begin a crazy and devious love story where a lover's time is ticking as the other loses they're world. **

**Mai : I'm going to live, right? Right!? RIGHT!? **

**Angel : I don't know, ask the readers, I'm the one who'll deicide but I need some help. My brain has to much to worry, like taking care of the devil cousins, going to the academy, and helping with the cases. Sigh, my life is hard enough, so please help me. **

**Naru : This might not happen if you got your work done, don't you think that would have made a difference. **

**Angel: Shut the heck up Naru! I DID ALL OF MY WORK BUT NO! MY PROFESSOR HAD TO GO INTO A UNKNOWN LECTURE AND CONFUSE ME ABOUT LOVE AND SUCH! SO RIGHT NOW I'M EMOTIONAL UNSTABLE! *cries in a corner with a blanket on her shoulders wall listening to emotional music* **

**Mai : I think you just upsetter her Naru. **

**Lin : This isn't good, I think I'll ask her sister to come over or maybe her uncle… **

**Naru : You know her family? **

**Lin : Yes, her uncle's brother, which is her father, was a friend of mine as well as a professor at the academy. She is the top student, on the crisis team, and great artist at the academy, I think Mai-chan was going to transfer? **

**Mai : Yep! By a scholorship and her uncle, the principal of the academy, that will be in another story! **

**Angel : REVIEW FOR ME TO BE EMOTIONAL STABEL ONCE MORE! *starts crying in a corner again* **


End file.
